Villtur tíminn lost time
by battlewornwolf
Summary: "Kagome will only be awaken by someone who is not human, but is not at is the damage of the spell. It is your job to guard her." Said a man with brown eyes, and black hair pulled into a small pony tail. "blast off!" A ship now leaving earth. Read Up For adoption.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own Trigun or anything else except a few things I have in the real world. This story is my idea and mine. Most of the Characters are not mine. Also they will be OOC {out of character}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not human, Not demon...

A man wearing a red coat and his blond hair was spiked. Slowly buries his brother. Then turns and looks at the land before him. "This land will soon die, without our help it will."

Said the man out loud. Then he turned back to the grave he had just made for his brother.

"Knives why, I will never be able to understand why you have hurt so many people. Rest in peace my brother"

The man slowly walked away from the grave and the beautiful green o'ace. Back into a land that was a huge dessert. He walked for many many miles before suddenly the sand underneath his feet started to give way.

"Shit" The man said

As the big man tried to get himself free he just sank deeper and deeper. "Shit!" He yelled before his head was underneath the sand. That is when he felt it, he was falling into a hole. Then he landed with a thump.

"What the hell! I just want to go in peace!" He screams, that is when he noticed lights appearing on the walls and floor. The blond man stood up and shook his head. Not another space ship.

"I need to find a way out of here. Without waking anything up."With that he started to walk and walked. He saw many strange things as he continued to walk the halls. Then out of nowhere a small robot came out. The blond man blue eyes widen. It was the strangest robot he had ever seen. It was a small human like boy with a puffy tail. That is when he then noticed that it's teeth.

"Shit!" He started to run the direction of the where he came from.

"Gahhhahahah! Stay away from me!" The big blond man said.

The little robot just kept its teeth bare, and chased him till they had gotten back into the room that he had fallen through. Looking all around to find something to get away. Then the little robot started to talk.

"Hello, are you here to hurt mommy? I will shred you to pieces if you are!"

The little robots eyes red. The blond man responded

"No I am not here to hurt anyone. What is your mommy? An where is she?"

The little robots eyes went from red to a shade of bright green.

"Oh she is sleeping, my master told me to watch over her. She is very nice and I love her with all my heart."

The blond man laughed a little and said.

"Would you be kind to show me the way out then."

The little robot looked at the blond man. Then took its little hand out towards him.

"I am Shippo, I am guardian of Kagome. Who is my mother. Please stay and play with me I haven't had anyone to play with me since we left earth."

The blond man looked at the little robot quite surprised.

"My name is Vash. Why haven't you awakened your mother?"

Shippo's little robotic arm fell back to his side. As he looked down saying.

"Because I cannot. I have tried many of times, but she needs someone special, not human, not demon to awake her."

Vash did not know what to think or say. She needed someone that was not human, but not demon...What on earth was she?

"May I see your mother Shippo?"

Shippo raised his face looking at Vash, then turn around then looked at him.

"Well come on Vash. She will be so happy to meet someone new. I will race you!"

The little robot took off, Vash right on its hills. They raced down many hallways and stairs.

-I am thinking this robot is just trying to kill me- Vash thought in his head. He had to stop his hands on his knees huffing and puffing. Shippo stopped and glace at him.

"We are almost there. Oh she is so pretty, but afterwards you will play with me right." Said Shippo his eyes looked like they had a shine to them.

"I w-w-will." Vash said as he looked at Shippo. They went past another set of halls till Shippo stopped at a very large door. Vash stopped and looked at the massive door.

-What is inside of it I wonder.- Vash thought as the little bot came up to him bouncing.

"Now let me give you a quick look over." Shippo looked at Vash, His blond hair slightly falling from the run and heat. His red coat was dirty. Shippo then shook his head at Vash.

"You really need a bath." Shippo said as he touched Vash's coat. Vash laughed at Shippo

- He wants me to be clean for his "mother" to meet- Vash thought that it was cute, then Shippo grabbed him.

"Oh well, she will just have to meet you anyways. She loves her baths. I remember when..."

Shippo continued on with his little stories as he pushed the doors open with one arm. While dragging Vash with another. Vash did not pay attention to Shippo as he kept talking about his "Mother" Vash was drawled into the room it was huge. It had faded painted pictures on the walls. Red curtain hanging on the ceiling draping down to the center of the room. In the middle of the room there was a cryo-sleep capsule. Other than that Vash didn't see anything else. The pictures he saw where beautifully painted. Layers of dust on them, but could still see the fighting figures and the backgrounds in them. That is when Shippo's voice came back to Vash for he had stop and was staring at one of the pictures on the wall.

"I painted them long ago when my master was building the ship. They are memories from the real Shippo." The little bot head went down as if greatly sadden. Vash turn his attention to the small bot.

"Real Shippo, you are not the first?" Vash asked.

"No he died while trying to protect Momma. My master was a reincarnation of an old friend of hers. When he met Momma his past memories came back. That is when he made me."

Vash stared at the small robot. Slowly Shippo raised his head to look at Vash.

"It was the last battle that Momma became like this. She fought with all her strength and beat the bad man. But the damage was done. He had corrupted the earth so badly it could not be saved. My master built this ship for them and many more to escape, the dyeing planet."

Shippo walked past Vash to the cryo-sleep capsule. It was built to look like a metal coffin, but the top part was made of glass.

"Shippo what is your mother?"

Shippo smiled at him then turn to his mother. Then gestured for Vash to come forward. Vash did so, and what he saw was a beautiful woman with long raven black hair she was wearing a long beautiful white dress, but something about her reminded her about.

"Rem."Vash said as he went to touch the glass. As Vash touched the glass it began to shine bright. Then the top part of the cryo-sleep capsule open making a whooshing sound as a small layer of mist came out. That is then when the wall began to shake and things began to fall.

"We must get her out of here!" Shippo was yelling at Vash. Vash picked the ghostly women who looked like Rem. Having her bridle style he took off Shippo in the lead.

"This way!" Shippo screamed. As they continued to run Shippo turned and Vash closely behind watched as Shippo open a door. That is when light blinded Vash temporarily.

"You must still run it is a big ship!" Shippo still in front of him. Vash running and keeping up with the small robotic boy. Soon a piece of the ground flipped and then slammed back down. Shippo and Vash finally stopping. The robotic boy ran up to Vash.

"I wonder what to do now. Oh I wonder when she will wake up?" Shippo jumping up and down then looked at Vash.

"You are nether human or Demon are you Vash?" Vash just looked at the boy. Vash then got a big goofy grin and started laughing.

"Well we made it out alive, now let's get somewhere so she is not in the sun. Oh she is so pretty you were right Shippo."

Shippo glared at Vash as he walked away still laughing.

They walked for a long while before they saw a town in the distance. That is when Vash really looked at Shippo. Yes he was a robot, but he acted like a little boy and besides him being in very odd clothing given the right clothes and hide the tail he would pass as a little red head human boy. That is when Vash got an idea.

"Hey kid can you stay here while I go into town, a let your mother come with me so I can get a room as well and get you some clothes."Vash knew he may not want to. But Vash did not want people to stare at the robotic boy and get wrong ideas to kill them or sell him. Shippo looked as though he was crazy.

"Vash I am going to stay with her. Why would you want to take my momma away from me?" Shippo looked as though he was about to cry.

" I just don't want to draw attention to you or your mother if you want she can stay here with you as I get you some clothes." Vash said not really wanting to let the beauty in his arms be left.

Shippo nodded his head up and down. Vash then looked and saw a mountain near the village, and took of that way. Shippo fallowed behind. Soon Shippo and Vash was in the mountain. Vash sat the girl down in the shade that one of the rocks provided.

"I will be back as soon as possible, be safe and don't let anyone see yall." Vash took off towards the town.

"Please hurry back, and Vash." Shippo said as he ran off.

Vash slowed down to not scare the people in town as he comes into it. Vash kept his eyes open then decided to go into the first store with clothing he saw. To his luck he did not have to look long when he spotted a sign that said "boy's clothes". Vash quickly went inside and started to look around in the clothes.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you today." Said a old women, Vash looked at her and saw she looked to be in her 60's and had a eye patch on her right eye.

"Oh no thank you, thank you though grandma." Vash said as he went to turn back around. He was hit upside his head.

"What did you say." Said the old lady

" I said no thank you madam!" Vash said while holding the back of his head.

"That is better." Smiled the old women.

Vash quickly grabbed some pants, a t-shirt with a long jacket and some shoes. He walked back to the lady to pay and then quickly left. As he was on his way out he noticed two girls sitting and chatting on the fountain. Vash quickly went around them without them seeing him. Vash raced up to the mountain where the boy and girl were. Again the image of Rem was stuck in his head.

"She looks likes her in away." Vash sighed. Soon he found them again, the women had yet to move. Shippo put his new clothes on and then complained when Vash said he had to hide his tail inside his jacket. Vash then picked the women back up. Then started to walk back to the town. He found an Inn pretty fast, and had the women lying in the bed, within minutes.

"You are still dirty." Shippo said. As he poked at Vash.

"Yea I need to take a shower, what are you about to do?" Vash asked the small robotic boy.

"I am just going to check out how this town is, it has been so long since I have seen humans" Shippo just smiled and took off out the window. Vash dashed to the window to see the robotic boy hopping from one building to another with easy. He shook his head, turned around to find that his eyes then landed on the raven haired girl again. Sighing Vash headed to the bath tub that the room had. Vash turn the water on and took a shower. As he got out he could hear the sheets on the bed moving. Vash did a quick peek at the women to find she had rolled over in her sleep. Vashs heart pounded in his chest.

"God that was close." Vash said out loud, as he put his clothes back on. Soon Vash walked over to the bed sat down in a chair next to the bed and started to watch her. She may have looked like Rem in the cryo-sleep capsule, but now she looked nothing like her. True her hair was black like Rems and her shape was almost like hers, but this was not Rem. As he watches the women sleep, he found himself falling asleep watching the sleeping angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope yall liked it. I am trying something different here with this story. Leave comments. If you did not like it don't read it. Oops I did it again. ;3 to late you have read it.

~wornwolf~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own any Inuyasha and tirgun's characters. I do own this story and its idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreaming

A woman with flowing raven hair and brown eyes stood, bow and arrows in hand. "Die!" She screamed. As she released the arrow, two men both with golden eyes one with flowing silver hair and white hair and dog ears on his head release a powerful attack, against their enemy. Their enemy screaming out in shock, as the man was dissolving in thin air, he screamed

"I will return!"

"Be gone Nuraku!" The women said before he was gone from sight. In his place a small pink marble with purple aura sounding it, floated in the air, slowly falling down to the ground. The women walked forward, and then reached out to catch the flouting ball.

"It is completed. Oh Shippo I wished you could have seen it." Said the women, as she touched it the purple aura turned pink.

"That is good, Nuraku is finally gone." Said the man with dog ears upon his head. A women in a fighting skin tight jump suit with pink armor fell to the ground next's to a boy in the same fighting suit, but its armor was green.

"Kuaku it is finish I have released you and now you may rest in peace, my dear brother." She said as she cried next to the boy.

"Sango it will be alright, I love you my sister." The boy said with his dyeing breath.

As Sango cried a man walked up to her wearing purple and black robes, staff in hand. Grabbed her into a protective hug.

"Sango my curse is gone. I may live in peace, your brother is released from Nuraku's grasp." He said to her as she cried into his robes.

"I know Miroku, I know it just hurts to see him die again." Sango said.

The women with raven hair and brown eyes started to walk towards Sango and Miroku when the man with dog ears upon his head came rushing up to her hugging her so firmly that the women's air was knocked out of her as he kissed her. As the kiss slowed, the man pulled back to look her in her eyes.  
>"Kagome I thank you, He is gone Kikyo may rest in peace. She has been revenged." The man said.<p>

"I know Inuyasha, but she is still alive. Look there she is." As she said this pointing to another women who looked just like her, standing on her own looked as though she was hurting from what the man had just said.

"Kagome, I" Inuyasha.

"Shhhh go to her Inuyasha, do not worry I will have to go back to the future. I wish you many happiness. And Inuyasha please burry my son." kagome said as she put a figure to his lips. An holding back her tears.

~so soft but never to be mine. ~ Kagome thought as he left her side to go to Kikyo. Kagome turned to face the man with the same golden eyes but silver hair.

"Sesshomaru, I have a gift for you please come forward my lord." Kagome said as she reached her hand out towards him. The tall demon walked forward to Kagome with in arms length.

"Miko"

Sesshomaru said before suddenly she reached out to his left shoulder and so soft her touch was that it wasn't until he felt his left arm whole once again. That the demon was speechless. The demon lord inspected his new arm, then nodded his approval and respect to Kagome.

"Sango, Miroku. I pray that you guys have lots of healthy children and Inuyasha I wish you and Kikyo many years of happiness. Sesshomaru I have regrew your arm, for you will have to need it to hold your grand children in the future." Kagome said before she started to fade away. Sango and Miroku started to run to her, Inuyasha saw she was fading sprinted off to her, as Sesshomaru just gave a short nod.

"Kagome you said you would stay by me forever!" Inuyasha said before she was gone for good.

Kagome blinked her eye to see that she was in front of the well, inside the building she knew as her home. Kagome walked out of the little building, towards a giant tree she knew as goshi the god tree.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she bowed with a small sad smile and then she felt the rain fall. As the rain fell she could feel her tears mixing with the rain. Kagome walked to the front of their shrine and sat on the first step at the top. Looking out into the rain she smiled and let her tears flow for she knew she would never see her friends from the past again.

As she sat a man with an umbrella was walking by at the base of the step. His purple eyes looking at a sheet of paper then back up to the shrine.

~this is the shrine I am to learn to become a monk goodness I rather go to~ In mid thought that is then when he saw a women with raven hair and brown and blue eyes. Sitting at the top with a small sad smile and eyes that shown wisdom much more than her age.

The man walked quickly up the stairs he did not know why, but there was something about this girl that held his attention. Not in a bad way, but it was as if a faded dream. Kagome stood up and started to walk away from the stairs when she heard.

"Wait!"

Kagome turned around slowly to find a man hunched over trying to breathe when suddenly looked up at her.

"Miroku?" Kagome said. Yes he was in modern clothing but he looked exactly like the young monk. Kagome looked at him so lost with being happy and being confused that she ran up to him hugging him tightly.

"How Miroku?" Kagome said as he held her and looked into his eyes.

"I have been reincarnated, my name is now Kurou. I just have gotten my memories back when you touched me. Kagome it is so good to see you again."

Speechless she did not know what to say other than to bring him inside.

"Please miroku come inside, we must talk." Kagome said as she guided him inside. Kagome was wet but Miroku was only slightly wet. Kagome went to get a towel for him and offered if he wanted a shower first, but blushed and punched him lightly when he said.

"You need one first you are wet to the bone. You know we can take a shower together."

"You are still a pervert Miroku. Ah I mean Kurou."

Kurou just smiled along with Kagome. Kagome went up and took a quick shower. Changed then headed back down to the living room. That is where she found Kurou watching TV.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome said with a smile. Kurou smiled and said

"Yes I am."

Kagome went into the kitchen and then grabbing pots placing them on top of the counter as she then turn to a refriduator. Noticing a note in her mother's handing writing.

Dear Kagome,

If you have made it home while we are gone. We have taken your grandfather to the hospital he fell. He has a bruise on his face, up and down his arm. He also ether have broken his ankle or twisted it. We may be there for quite awhile. Here is the number to the hospital XXXXX-XXX-XXXX. Your brother is staying at his friend's house. An here is the number for his friend's house XXXX-XXX-XXXX. If a boy name Kurou comes over and if your home please let him in. He is a monk in training, his great grandfather Yousi was a dear friend of yours great grandfather. Food is in the fridge. Love you,

Satomi

Kagome went onto cooking, when she suddenly felt a pulse of power that went away as soon as it came.

~ What was that~ Kagome thought, she ran into the living room. Kurou was standing in a fighting stance, he did not relax when he saw Kagome.

"Did you feel that too?" Kurou asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head. That is when there was a knock on the door.

Kagome eyes went wide open. She saw she was in a bed covered up. A man in a black top and black pant was asleep in a chair next to her. This was not her world she could feel it. This man next to her had strange power. Where was she now? Kagome slowly got up and tried to walk to the window but fell when she tried to stand without the bed's help.

Crash

The blond haired man awoke to a crashing sound jumping out of his chair he looked around to find the women from earlier was gone from the bed . He started to walk around the bed when he was met with solid blue eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? Did I save..." The blue eye raven hair beauty didn't get to finish what she was wanting to say when a little red headed boy with a tail attached it's self to her.

"Mamma! You are awake! I am so happy! I have missed you being awake for so long. I did what Master Kurou said I stayed patient."

"Shippo?" The women pulled the small boy back to look at him. A froze. Her eyes got wide and she started to cry.

"Mamma don't be sad please don't cry! I'll do anything you want me to do. Master Kurou said that I was to guard you."

"It's good to see you my little bot boy." Kagome said to Shippo.

"Shippo who is this?" Kagome asked. Her blue eyes locked onto blond hair man's form. Her eyes holding so much mystery and wisdom. It gave Vash tingles at how intense her eyes were.

"My name is..." the blond hair man did not get to finish what he was going to say when suddenly shots were fired at the bottom of the inn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahaha if you don't like my story don't read it! Oops you have read it. Mwahahaha I have done it again. Leave comments, burns whatever you want. I am always up to read what's on your guys/ladies mind.

~Wornwolf~


	3. Chapter 3

Holy lady

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun. May be OOC. I do own X and his bandit's and this story idea. If yall are still reading this. Please leave reviews. Thank you for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X's

Bang bang rang through out the inn.

The man with blond hair look at the women with a small child bot in her arms. Standing up and grabbing a red trinch coat putting it on while grabbing his gun, he turned then said to them.

"You must stay here. I am going to go down and find out what is going on. If I am not back Shippo take her and find two wemon their names are Meryl Strife and Milly Thompson."

"But Vash!"said the little boy bot.

With that the blonded haired man was running out of the room. Raceing down the halls of the inn, finally reaching the main stairs he slowed and cruched down low. He could hear the shouting of voices.

"Take and tie everyone up. When we get the ransome for this boy then we will leave."

The man blond haired man peeked over the bottum ralling, viewing the sceene below. There was 6 men with a red bandana covering their faces, and one puticular one with a white X on his. They were tieing the people that was at the bottom of the inn up. The one with the X barking out orders to the others.

"So that is the ring leader." Vash thought.

Then suddenly he felt something hard and cold pressed against the back of his head.

"Shit" He thought to himself. As he slowly lefted his hands showing that he was not going to fight.

"Hey X I found one up here." Said one of the bandana men. Stepping on Vashed back and grabbing his gun then handed it to another red bandana man. Then the red bandana man picked Vash up, quickly tieing his hands behind his back. Then the one with Vashs gun yelled down below to the man known as "X".

"Hey boss what if there are more people up here? You want us to bring them out as well"

"Good job, now go around and get as many up there you can and bring them down here." said X.

"No!" was Vash's only thought as the red bandana man pushed him down the stairs while laughing as Vash fell to the floor. 4 of the red bandana men went up the stairs.

" you know where we are? And who was that man?" Said the women with raven black hair and blue eyes asked. Still on the floor looking at the door where the man with blond hair had ran out of. The small robotic like child with a tail looked up at the women.

"We are on a planet that the ship that we where in crashed on. We have been here for a very long time Mamma. But because the spell that was placed on you by Origumo. You have been frozen in time. No one could wake you, nether human or demon could wake you. That was Vash I don't know who or what he is yet. I just know I am so happy to see you Mamma."

Shippo explained and cried while holding onto her as though she was about to vanish. The women patted the little bots head while listioning to his explination.

"Shippo does that mean the earth has been..." The women asked while looking at the small bot.

"No, Mamma it was far gone when you were put under the curse. He had put to much poision into the earth. It was destroyed slowly then the humans added to it."

The women covered her mouth as her eyes watered up. That is when there was a knock on the door, and the door open to revile 2 men in cowboy outfits with red bandana's on their faces. They walked into the room their guns pointed at the bot and women who was still on the floor.

"You are a pretty one, come with us down stairs." Said one while the other walked closer to Shippo and his mother.

"Aww, come on we can play with this little lady first then go down stairs." Said the one closest to Shippo and his mother.

Shippo did not like how this man was getting close to them and was wanting to play with his mother. Shippo did not think he was going to play nice, the mans eyes had a evil glint to his eyes when he looked at his mother.

"No!" Shippo said while turning opening his arms wide open glaring at the two man.

"Na come on you know X does not like us being late." Said the one by the door.

Sighing the man walked back to where is partner was. Guns still pointing at the two. Shippo then felt two arms rerap around him.

"We will go please do not harm him." Said Shippos mother.

The 2 mens eyes widen at the sound of her voice. She then tried to get up, her muslces were so stiff she then turn her atittion back to Shippo.  
>"Shippo dear I may need some help getting up. My legs are no use."<p>

Shippo jumped off her lap and started to help her up. She wabble a little, but she stood shakingly. She then started to walk towards the 2 men with red bandana's on their faces. Her legs shaking as she walked.

"This really does hurt, I wonder how long I was frozen for." The women thought to herself.

"Alright you lead the way and I'll get behind them. They are the last room so these are the last people in the rooms." Said the one guy that had stayed by the door. The other one just turned around and started to lead the way. The women trying hard to keep up while Shippo helping her move. The red bandana in the back was walking slowly, the one in front acting like she was taking to long.

"Damn it women hurry up!" Said the one in front looking back at the two.

" I am sorry this is the first time in a very long time I have walked. I will try to hurry." Said the women. Shippo growled at the man in front of them.

"Hey calmed down! I will carry her." Said the one that had been at the door.

Shippo turned his atition to him growling. The man slung his gun around his back, then walked closer to the women and her child.

"Don't worry I will not hurt her boy." The man said while patting Shippo's head.

That had only made the small bot growl louder.

"If you do not mind we must get down stairs before our boss gets mad. May I carry you?" The man asked.

"Please calm down Shippo, and as much as my pride yells in protest. Yes you may. Just don't hurt Shippo please." The women said while grabbing Shippos arm calming him instantly.

She then let go of Shippo and then the man picked the women up with ease and walked quickly down the halls, Shippo short legs keeping up.

"My name is Kagome, and this is Shippo." The women said to the man carrying her. The other red bandana man was mad and had been walking as fast as he could.

As soon as she had said that they had entered the main lobby. She could see alot of people who had been awaken to be brought down here and tied up. She had also saw the blond haired man from before tied up. She saw there was about 8 in all who wore the red bandana. Though she noticed one cowboy who wore a white X on his bandana. He had a small boy who was nicely dressed tied up next to him.

"Boys it is good for you to join us. May I ask why you are carrying that women?" The man said while having a sarcastic voice.

"X these are the last two, and she says she hasnt been able to walk for awhile. We did alow her to try and walk on her own, but she took to long." Said the one in front.

BANG

The man in front of them slumped to the floor.

"Being late means you are dead. I have already told all of you." Said X's

X's gun pointing at the man that was holding Kagome. Kagome eyes widen as she watched as the man's life slipping away from his then glared at the man known as X. Shippo had gotten infront of Kagome and the man who was carrying her.

"Why did you shoot him? It was my fault that they are late!" Kagome said.

X's looked at her tilting his head as he replaced his gun back at his side.

"You are a pretty little bird. You are right, but I have warned them enuff times that if they are late they will die."

He went to get up when there was someone yelling outside the building.

"X's we have you surrounded! There is no place to go! Release your prisioners!"

"About time." X's said while a smile crept on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

like always LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE! I love to read what yall got to say. Oh if you don't like reading my story then don't...No wait... QUIT reading it dummy. I am not going to change it sorry i am set in me ways.

~wornwolf~


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry everyone. I must place my stories on hold! I have just moved again...I have no internet. I sorry everyone. I will work hard and write longer chapters for my stories. I am sorry I dont know how long it will take.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Do not own Inuyasha or Trigun! OC. I do own X and his bandit's and this story idea. If yall are still reading this. Please leave reviews. Thank you for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Power

The man with a white X's on his bandana, stood and walked over to a window. Kagome watched as he stood up and left the boy in place, next to the bar as he walked to the window. He was wearing cowboy outfit, he was a good 7 feet tall, broad shoulders, hat covering his red hair,mask hiding most of his face but his green eyes shining.

"What time am I in...Where am I... Am I in the wild west?" Kagome thought as she watched him.

"I will release them as soon as I get my money!" X's yelled as he looked out of the window.

Bang bang bang

Quickly X's crouched down, many of the other men as well, but sadly another of his man got shot. The people who had been tied up screamed,cried, or begged "to be let go they didn't want to die."

X's yelled as he put his back up against the wall next to the window.

"Why you trying to kill these people in here sheriff? All I want is the ransom for your son!"

Outside the inn. There was a man dressed nicely in the middle of many nasty looking cowboys. The nicely dressed man yelled at the Inn.

"I will not give you the money X!"

"What about his life?It's the money or his life!" X yelled at the man outside.

"I say again, you will not get the money X at any cost." The sheriff yelled back.

X and everyone inside the inn looked at the boy who was nicely dressed and tied up,his brown red hair covering his face as his little face lowered and darken . Kagome held onto Shippo who wanted to get away to fight. Kagome held onto him, begging him to calm down. Kagome looked at the boy sadden by how his own father would turn his life down. That is when suddenly fire begin to ring back through out the inn.

"BASTERED!" X screamed.

The blond haired man who kagome had seen earlier had tried to stand up and then fell onto a couple of of them rolled infront of the people who had been tied up as a group Kagome curled shippo in her arms then placing herself on top of the man who had helped Kagome down stairs had placed his body upon hers. X's men most firering back alot getting shot. Kagome could feel many bullets enter the man that was protecting her. Soon the firering stopped.

"X I say again release those people. You will not get what you want, just because you have them and that boy I call son." The man from outside yelled.  
>X was holding his right shoulder, blood pouring down his right arm. " I will not give up til I get that money! OR you are dead!" He screamed.<p>

Kagome slowly pushed the man that had covered her and shippo off of them to his side. Then she took in the damage that was done to the man. Her tears falling from her face, she grabbed his shirt pulling it up to find that there was no exit wounds on his chest but looking on his back she found 6 bullet jerked her head up from the mans body to see slowly the door creaking open at the front of the inn. As it was opening it refill a nicely dressed man. His hair was slick back and black. His eyes were grey, he was 5 feet tall. As he walked in with his nasty cowboys right behind him."Now I will be killing you and your men X. Then I will take my son." The Sheriff said as he nodded to behind him.  
>He walked over to X<br>"Any final words?"  
>"Yea, you know as well as I that she loved me and not you! An that is my son you son of a hor" X couldn't finish what he was going to say when the sheriff shot him in his head. Then walked over to the boy who was tied up.<br>The nasty cowboys all 4 of them went around to find the men with red bandanas, and then shot them in the head. Even if they had been shot to death, they still shot them in their heads alive or dead.  
>Then one walked over to where kagome was.<br>"Move women." Nasty buck rotten teeth seethe at kagome.  
>"No." Kagome looked at the nasty cowboy.<br>"Boss we have a pretty little bird who is protecting one." The cowboy said as he turn to the nicely dressed sheriff.  
>The sheriff unfinished tieing the boy and looked at Kagome,Shippo and the man with a glance.<br>"Kill the man then kill her for interfering." The sheriff said.  
>Kagome glared at the man, so did Shippo who had finally had enough. He got out of Kagome hold and head butted the nasty cowboy in the groin area.<br>"you little shit!" The cowboys said as he fell to the ground in pain.  
>"I wont let you hurt momma!" Shippo stood in front of Kagome arms open wide.<br>bang  
>Shippo screamed out in pain cradling his left hand. Kagome lunge forward grabbing shippo tears still flowing from her eyes, but now anger starting to show more and more replacing the sorrow.<br>"That should teach you." The sheriff said as he started to place his weapon back in place. In his jacket. Suddenly the boy he called son turn and started to punch him.  
>"It's true! You don't love me! You are the one to kill mother I wont let you hurt anyone anymore! You bastered!" The little boy pounded and screamed at the sheriff.<br>Slap  
>The boy flew into a near by table.<br>"Little ungrateful bastered. Yea I killed your hore of a mother and your bastered father who is your real father is right there." Sheriff pointing to X corpse.  
>" He would have just taken you anyways and left the money. It was the best way to get back at him. Making his son believe that he was not his father and telling his son that it was him who killed your mother." The Sheriff laughed til a glass shattered against his head.<br>Angered by this act he turn to see the women with raven black hair cradle the boy he had shot, in one arm as the other picking up another bottle.  
>"How dare you." The raven haired beauty said. Her eyes blasing blue.<br>"I will teach you the word pain you horrible soul." she placed the boy on the ground, an threw the bottle to the other side.  
>Suddenly she straighten then formed with her hands a light that shaped into large half circle that shaped into a bow. Then she grabbed the middle of it and took aim at the man. The other cowboys turn their guns upon her when suddenly they fire upon her. Just as suddenly the nasty cowboys had started to firing their firing stopped and dropped their guns,because bottles was being thrown at them. By a blond hair man and a couple of the people who had been tied up behind the table that had saved them from being shot.<br>Kagome stood her ground as the bullets went by her. She was focus on the man before her. She then pulled back upon her light bow in the middle, and let go firing straight at the sheriff.  
>Vash had never seen anything like what he was seeing now. The raven hair women was standing holding her ground then made a half a circle with light with her hands, then aimed it at the sheriff. It looked like electricity darting across the room til it made its way inside of the sheriffs chest.<br>The light hit the sheriff in the chest. The man let out a horrible gurgle scream as he fell forward holding his chest, dead.  
>Kagome turn her head towards the group of nasty cowboys who had entered with the sheriff.<br>"You will run and never come back or so help me I will do the same to you." Kagome said as her blue eyes glowed.  
>The nasty cowboys ran out of the inn screaming "Witch!Demon!"<br>The women lowered her hands to her sides they still glowed. She turn to Shippo.  
>"Are you alright Shippo my dear?" Kagome said<br>"Yes, momma I am. nothing I cant fix later." Shippo grinned at Kagome.  
>Kagome lowered herself to the man who had taken bullets for her and shippo.<br>"I thank you, you didn't have to protect us." Kagome said as tears started to fall from her eyes once again.  
>"I know little bird. But I had a sister who had a son, that just looked little bit like you and your son. They killed them when they took over this town. I couldnt protect them as much as I wanted to."The man coughed up blood and his voice got tighter.<br>Kagome placed her hands upon his chest.  
>"You will not die, I will heal you sir." Kagome said as she gave a small sad smile.<br>The glowing from Kagome hands went into the man. Shippo standing next to her as she let her powers flowed into the man. Vash walked forward amazed at what he was seeing. Shippo stopped him with his good hand.  
>"Don't she is healing him, If you was to interrupt she would be exhaustion and he would die because his wounds are only half healed."<br>Vash nodded, The people who had been tied up walked up and made a circle around the man being healed by a women with glowing powers. The boy from before had even walked over and watched his green eyes huge.  
>Soon the glowing slowed and stopped, Kagome smiled.<br>"Done." Kagome said as she started to fall forward.  
>Shippo grabbed the back of her dress as Vash quickly caught her his hands on her tiny shoulders. The man opened his eyes to see that he was healed and the women with blue glowing eyes had almost fell on him.<br>"Thank you" The man said.  
>Vash moved his hands and arms so he could pick kagome up easier. He turn to the man and nodded.<br>Then one of the inn keeper walked forward and spoke.  
>"I do not want that Witch in here. Take her somewhere else. We are all grateful that she got rid of that demon over there, but she must leave."<br>Shippo snarled, Vash shook his head as he walked out of the inn.  
>"Shippo lets go, we need to find another safe place for her."<br>"NO! This human is idiotic she saved them and he is kicking her out!" Shippo robotic eyes started to show red.  
>The inn keeper and the other people took a intake of breath and took several steps back away from them.<br>"Shippo come along. We must move now, well after we get our things from up stairs."  
>Vash cradle Kagome in his arms as he walked up the broken stairs Shippo following behind. Vash walked into the room he had paid then placed the women back onto the bed. Shippo grabbed the pillow case ripping it and placing it over his little robotic hand where the bullet had gone through.<br>"I wonder how far your technology is in this world. Because this may take a while to fix if you are all not that far advance." Shippo said with a sigh.  
>Vash glanced at the little robotic boy. Then grabbed Kagome with one arm while throwing his bag over his back with his other hand and headed back down stairs. Vash looked at Kagome then thought."She was so tiny and light he could carry her forever with one arm like this. Her next to him close like this." Vash stopped in mid step surprised at his own thought.<br>"Vash you alright.I almost ran into your leg." Shippo asked poking his leg as he looked up at Vash.  
>"I I am fine." He stuttered blushing a little as he kept walking.<br>When they reached the stairs the crowed of people who was in the whole ordeal was signing out of the inn the inn keeper stop arguing with a costumer when he saw the big blond with the raven hair and kid. The inn keeper went behind the counter and was glaring at the center of Vash, where the raven hair beauty slept.  
>Vash walked out of the busted up inn. He kept walking down the street, many people stopped and started to mutter to each other as the group past. Shippo as far as Vash could tell wanted to hurt everyone that was muttering or glaring at them. Soon they were at the edge of town when suddenly someone screamed.<br>"WAIT!"  
>Vash turn to see the boy and the man from the fight at the inn riding their way on giant birds.<br>"Wait please we both want to give you something." The boy yelled.  
>Vash stopped and waited as they rode up to them and stopped the bird lowered to the ground. The boy hopped off first.<br>"Thank you, as much as this town has been through I want to give you this bird to ride. He has food, clothes for all of you, money, and water in his saddle bags."  
>Vash smile at the boy as he stood infront of them. The man that Kagome healed then got off.<br>"I would go with yall, but I am going to stay and protect this boy. My name is John if you ever come back through here just ask for me or for Hank which is this little punk." John put his hand on the boys head messing up his red brown hair. Hank protested as John messed up his hair.  
>"Thank you both very much." Shippo said as he bowed his head.<br>"Yes thank you both." Vash said. An John grabbed Vash's bag and placed it and tied it down on the bird.  
>Vash walked up to the bird and hopped onto it with some ease, with Kagome still in his shippo jumped on making the bird squawk in protest for the sudden impact.<br>"Again thank you both. Hank, John." Vash said as he nodded then giggled the rings and the bird got up an took off Vash guarding with the rings. They rode away from the town, into the desert.  
>Soon Shippo jumped off the bird then ran along side it.<br>"Hey what are you doing?" Vash yelled at Shippo.  
>"I weigh to much. Remember I am a robot! I weigh alot. I can run along yall just fine." Shippo yelled back.<br>Vash shook his head and just kept riding. After a long while it started to get dark. Vash made the bird stop and set up camp.  
>"Shippo can you go through the bags and see if there is a blanket so I can lay Kagome down on."<br>Shippo was quick to go through the bags and found a blanket then layed it out. Vash hopped down off the bird with Kagome still in his arms and placed her on the blanket. Then he turn back to the bird and went through all the saddle bags to see what was given to them. Food, clothes, money, water, little bit of wood, charcoal, and many more small items.  
>Vash made a small fire out of the charcoal,and wood. He then cooked the food that was given to them. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes to watch Shippo who was mighty quite and his mother Kagome. Suddenly Shippo spoke up scaring Vash.<br>"I wonder what."  
>At his voice Vash had jumped. Shippo turn to him and laughed.<br>"you to jumpy Vash." Said shippo  
>Vash just gave a small grin " Yea I guess I am, but what where you saying Shippo?"<br>Shippo moved his legs closer to his body.  
>"I wonder what she is dreaming about. An I hope she dont stay asleep long."<br>Vash turn to Shippo then turn his head to Kagome.  
>"I do not know shippo." Vash said as he past Shippo a bit of food.<br>"I dont eat goofy." Shippo said to Vash as he past the food back to Vash.  
>"Naraku you wont.." Said a very soft sad voice.<br>Both men turn to Kagome, which they were hoping she was wakeing up. Nope talking in her sleep.  
>"Naraku? Who is that Shippo?" Vash asked.<br>"Well it is a very long story." Shippo had picked up a stick and was poking the flames now.  
>"We got time." Vash said with a smile.<br>"I will start at the very beginning then...There once was a miko..." Shippo began the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ello my long waited friends! I am sorry it has taken so long! I am just borrowing the internet from a friend which lives on the other side of town. I have had to much life issues. I have gotten a better job also! I have moved into a new place which is real nice. My room mate is quite annoying! She leaves trash every where! Anyways... I hope yall like this long a waited chap. If you dont like my story then DONT READ IT! I am not going to change anything about and sorry but still dont have internet.<p>

~wornwolf~  
>P.S. RIP "X and his men". nope i dont rip for the weathy man he got what he deserved.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

i havent forgotten just trying to get the time and not to make it so short


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha..mainly kagome or any of the other charaters of inuyasha. I also dont own Trigun! I only like to right about them. Though I do own this story! this Idea is mine. So please I know i take forever since I dont have internet anymore to update. Dont write prologes or what you might think what happens kinda storys. that takes the fun out of it for me an my readers. plus you wont know what truely happens.

Burning brightly

"Kagome, kagome..."Kurou, miroku's recarnation said as he paused and watched the front door of her house.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

one tap.

Then two taps.

"Ello? Is this where Kagome sister of Rin lives?" said a voice on the otherside of the door.

Kagome shoot across the room quicker then one might think a human should. Slinging the door open to revill a man that was completly dry with blue eyes and black hair in a short poney tail. The rain had stopped.

"Kouga?" Kagome eyes widen. Then flung her self onto the man.

The man tilted his head. Then shook it, while trying to place the women that suddenly clung to his person.

"No That is my father's name though. He said if I were to add that you were sister to Rin I would get a responds quicker. I am Lee his oldest son."

Kagome let go of the man infront of her and backed up and looked at the { Miroku's reancarnation} walking up behind her. Lee then looked at the girl before him. Yes a girl yet not a women.  
>" i wonder if the old man got a few squrews lose, this girl dont look any older then 18." Lee thought.<p>

"Where are you from Lee?" miroku asked. making kagome jump a little since she forgot he was there.

"I am here on bussness, my godfather wishes to see you kagome. He is very determain to see you as soon as possible." Lee said.

"who is your godfather?" both kagome and Miroku asked. Kagome eyes got little watery when she asked.

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome took a intake of breath. She held it because she had so many questions both painful and needed to know. but before she reaelse her breath the man said.

"I dont see how you are my aunt, that my old man been talking about?"

Kagome realesed her breath and gave a light grin.

"An I bet you less then a 200 years old pup." Kagome stated.

"Oi I am 203 years thank you. Mom an Pop just started late." lee defended as he crossed his arms and huffed.

Miroku tiled his head then turn to kagome."How can you tell kagome? he dont look the age over 19."

Kagome turn to miroku then answered his question." It is because demons dont age like humans they are alot slower to ageing. like when I first met his father he was over hmm... I think 200 and he looked like he was 19 in human years too."

Lee uncrossed his arms. "You do know how Sesshamaru dont like to wait on other people to come to him. Let's get to move on ah i dont know about this man."

Lee turning his full atention to miroku.

"He is with me, I will not leave him here. I will go, how are we getting to sesshomaru?"

"This way, down your horrible stairs. why do shrines have to have so many stairs." lee directed with his hands. and then complained about having to go back down them.

"I must lock up before i go." kagome said.

She turned and begain to gather her things and keys for the house. Kagome then thought and said out loud to Lee.

"you could just jump, or use your demon speed to get down and up them quicker." Kagome stated while they all walked down the front of the srine heading to the stairs.

Lee shook his head"No I can not. Due to the tecnologe grouth I can not aford to get my father plus godfather after my hide."

"Kagome just be happy "we" are still alive. Under restictions but at lest alive." Kagome came to a complete stop.

"Why are "they" hiding is it due to the human grouth? What has happen please tell me." Kagome said while she stood her ground.

"Kagome please, I understand you may have alot of questions, but I am not the person to give them to you. Sesshomaru is the one who wishes to explain the situation to you. Plus I thought you knew all of this. Did you forget or something?" Lee said as he mid way stopped and then continued down the stairs.

Lee was in his own thoughts, when they reached the bottom of the stairs where a Deep blue car was waiting for them. Kurou eyes got wide

"Oh my god. {ahahah funny reaction . ~roll eyes~} That is a Toyota GT 86 Scion FR-S modle! how is it your able to afford this! How did you get this car I want one!" Kurou ran to the car and started to feel it.

"AHH i think i am in love with this car!Can I keep it?" Kurou kept asking and rubbing his face on the car.

Both Kagome and Lee just stared and sweat dropped at the sight that he was making.

"Just think of all the I can get with this car!" Kurou said while still rubbing his face on the top of the car.

Lee finally stepped up and smacked Kurou oh the back of the head.

"Oi get off my car dude. You can not have her! She belongs to me I had to do so much just to get her."

Kagome thought was " Why the car was female? In the first place. An why are they fighting about the car. A car is just a car."

Kurou and Lee stood there arguing on the color and the name of the car when Kagome finally had enough.

"Look I don't care on the car its self or its name! Let's get going I am wanting to see my family I had to leave behind. Now get in the car and lets go!"

Lee and Kurou was shriking next to the car were kagome had them pind. Both ran to the driver side and Lee jumped in first in the driver seat and then Kurou jummped in the seat behind Lee Kagome sighed and got into the front passanger side.

The whole way there was very quite on the topic on the car. Becasue any mition of the car kagome would glare at them and they would shut up. She could see that Kurou wanted to ask alot of questions about the car it self and how he could be able to get ahold of one.

Kagome just looked out the window and watched as the city passed by. Lost in her own thought she felt a evil tug behind her. She looked stright into the mirror and saw nothing she sat up an turned in her seat and looked back and only saw different cars with no harmful intintions. She shook her head and just looked forward again.

"What is it Kagome?"Kurou asked while he started to look back behind them himself.

"I don't know Mir-I mean Kurou. I am so sorry. Its just you look so much like him and act like him that its hard to except that you are you and he was him. An it doesnt help much that you are his reincarnation. I know you are Kurou and you are much different then him. It's just so hard because it was just a couple of hours ago that i was with him and all of them and now to know that most if not all of them are dead."

Kurou gave a small grin an "Kagome I know that you wish to call me Miroku. I am his great great many greats grandson. I am honnored that he chose me to be here for you. An I understand, I dont want you to feel horrorible because I know you understand whats it like to be called another name other then your own. because you may look like that person. I am not taking it as a bad thing if you call me Miroku."

Kagome eyes were full of tears. " Thank you Kurou. I will call you by your birth name not by the person who soul renders in side of you. I loved Miroku like a brother, but he is gone yet still here with you. I am sorry Kurou."

Lee nose scrunched up. "Look kagome, I dont know the whole story of the past but I will know that Miroku that perverted monk would have honnored your wishes and would be happy that you reconise his spirt and his great grandson. But dont get upset over it to much because your humans that are then are going to be here now in spirt. That is just how it is just be glad that most demons can not be reinarnated."

"I understand but being called by the name of your perivuse life hurts. some act as though you are nothing but that periviuse person. I am sorry I am done with this conversation. " Kagome just looked out the window an shut her self inside her self.

Lee could feel her depression roll off of her. Sighing he just pushed on the gas petle a little harder going a little faster. He was just trying to help but it seems as though he made it worst.

Kurou felt horrible to have brought back memories of what Inuyasha, and many others use to do to her. Sighing he just pulled out a small wallet like box and opened it to revile a small Ipad tuch screen which was the size of small book. He begain to tap at it and made more caculations and notes on it.

Finaly the car slowed to turn into a parking guradge. It went down and down to lower levels til it was at -5 level. and pulled into a parking spot.

"We are on or we are going to be late. An then it be my hide." Lee jummped out and ran to Kagome side and opened the door.

"Thank you Lee. I got arms myself. I could have done that." Kagome said little anoyed. Lee saw the smile she gave and was happier that she didnt smell of saddness.

"Its no problem at all. I know you can but I wanted to open it for you." Lee said grinning at her.

"Oi what about me Lee you going to open the door for me." Kurou said while getting out of the car.

"Your a man get. You are expected to get out on your own." Lee said as his eyes lowerd into a small glare.

Kurou shrugged.

"I need both of you to follow me and to stay quite." Lee said.

Kagome and Kurou nodded their heads and followed Lee to the elevator. Lee reached in his pocket and took out a set of keys. He place one inside the key whole on the wall then put his fingure on the up button. holding for quite a few second when the elevator ding. He took the key out and then walked inside.

Holding the door. "Well come on waiting on both of you."

As they got inside Lee grabbed the number key box and pulled it back and grabbed another key and placed it inside the other key whole. Then pulled out the key an placed the key box back on and tuched 4 different numbers. The elevartor then started to go futher down.

"Hold on I thought this was the last basement floor?" Kurou said in a small panick.

"There are many many different floors but this is the last floor for the humans. Our floors are below this which has many floors below this building. Sesshomaru is a mad enguse he built most of this himself thanks to Kagome giving him some ideas."

Kagome blushed.

Finally the elevator stopped and they all walked off. They entered a room which was a deep purple and red colors beautiful collums with old dog drawings and purple moons on them.

"you would expect that this was on upper ground level with how it is lay out but this is under ground?" Kagome said as she followed Lee to the end of the room where there was large great large doors with gold, purple, and red colors around them.

"Well he does have high taste. Kagome you are the one to help with his creations." Lee said while he moved his right arm across the room to show.

"Anyways we must go inside we are now late!" Lee said panikly and he saw his watch on his arm.

Lee throw the doors open and they saw a huge desk infront of a huge painting of three people. Which if you looked closer you could tell that they were indeed not human.

In the desk a man with pure white with silver tainted hair that seemed to have a glow. In old battle clothes. His eyes were closed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out.

The one known as Sesshomaru opened his eyes to reveal pure gold eyes.

"Kagome, it has been to long. Please aproch I am wishing to speak with you on quite a few things."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sorry my dear readers. I am still working 3 jobs and then trying to fix my house in my spare time. Which leaves almost no time except when I take naps, bathroom brakes, and showers. Ive finally had time to sit down and right this short chap. Again I am sorry! I am trying so hard to type my stories for yall to read!

Maybe one day I wont have to work anymore and I can sit back down and write on all my stories and books I have started an just need to finish. One day, one day.

anyways thank you all for reading my stories. sorry for the spelling and grammer. dont have spell checks on my own computer. I will try harder to update my stories sooner.

~Wornwolf~

Yall be nice to momma. Write reviews and I am on vacation at doll con with my brother. Poor momma had to stay and work on her jobs an plus try and fix the house because her roommates are lazy and say they cant do it because they dont know how. Anyways be nice to momma. bye

*~Arctica~*


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha..mainly Kagome or any of the other characters of Inuyasha. I also don't own Trigun! I only like to right about them. Though I do own this story! this Idea is mine. So please I know i take forever since I don't have internet anymore to update. Don't write prologs or what you might think what happens kinda story's. that takes the fun out of it for me an my readers. plus you wont know what truly happens.

The ride...

The raven hair women soon started to feel dizzy as she looked into the golden eyes of the man in front of her.

"kagome" she heard her named called.

Kagome felt like everything was diapering like she was going through a tunnel vision, except for his golden eyes. She tried to move but felt like she couldn't she struggled more. She tried to blink but felt like she couldn't.

"Kagome" said the voice again. she closed her eyes as tight as she could to open them again to see two golden suns beaming down on her in a very blue sky.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she started to sit up.

Soon as she sat up she something latched onto her very quickly.

"I am glad you are ok mommy" said a little boy who was hugging her like if he wasn't she would disappear.

"Shippo?" She looked down at the small bot boy. realizing yet again that it was not her Shippo but the robotic Shippo. taking a deep breath and putting on a smile.

"I am fine just dreaming of the past, getting lost in my memories. What's left of them" Kagome said as she sat more straight and looked around more.

"where are we I thought we were inside a building? wait what happen to the village?! Is the man who got shot ok?" Kagome started to try and stand with Shippo's help.

"We were til the humans started to call you names for saving them saying that you are a demon, a witch and that we were not aloud to stay there." Shippo said as he stood up with her with as his eyes started to turn red.

"I wished that Vash would have let me, "teach" some manners into them." Shippo's little green eyes were turn bright red. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder's calming the little bot down instantly.

"We are all different my little Shippo bot. They are more then likely have never seen a miko before. by what you told me we are in a different time and planet" The tears she couldnt hold back anymore. they flowed slowly that she couldnt save her planted. That she could hardly do anything she was helpless once again. Thrown into a time with no one she loved except the little bot. Falling back to her knees taking the little bot down with her. she cried.

"Mommy don't cry I am sorry!" The little bot hugged her the best he could while he kept saying he was sorry. He wouldnt hurt them or anyone if she would stop crying. All the while a tall man in a red jacket was messing with a giant lizard looking creature. When Kagome started to cry he turn to watch the beauty. He was amazed that even with flowing tears of sorrow she was still so beautiful, So he suddenly walk away from the creature. Scaring the creature it took off to the right and a small rope was connecting to the mans hand. Him forgetting to let go of the rope.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The blond man was dragged 30 ft away. With the sudden screaming Kagome looked up to see the man being dragged away. Her tears slowed, as she got up and ran a cursed ran, to the poor blond man. Shippo behind her and helping her as she almost fell 3 times. As they approached him he was face down, his head was under his chest with one foot in the air the other one was under him in a very uncomfortable position.

Looking at the man in such a weird position she couldnt help herself she giggled, then straight out started laughing. Shippo looked to Kagome then smiled himself.

The man was reawaken with a beautiful sound. He couldnt quite figure out what it was til he heard Shippo call his name.

"Vash are you ok."

Putting his leg down pushing himself halfway up he looked under is belly to see. Kagome sad tears slowed and turned into happy filled tears. Looking into her eyes he blushed as he could see that she was worried but couldnt help herself to laugh at his position that he was in.

All to soon her laughter died down to small giggles as she also asked.

"Yes, Vash are you ok?" As she moved closer to Vash.

Vash pushed himself up so up right it made Kagome fall back in surprised. Realizing that he had made her fall back down in surprised. He quickly offered his hand.

"Sorry,Kagome I didnt mean to surprise you. It was Kagome wasnt it?" He said as his hand was hoovering near Kagome.

Blushing Kagome took his hand.

"Sorry that I was laughing at what happen to you." Looking down kagome said.

She stood in front of the 6'2''. tall man, she had been around tall man, most of her life but the nearness from him made her feel so small in her 5'7''. Shippo finally came up beside them interrupting what Vash was about to say.

"Mommy where are we going from here?" Shippo said smiling.

Kagome turned away from Vash letting go of his hand, an putting it under her chin as a thought came to her. Vash on the other hand stuck his bottom lip out and put a sad face on. He glared at the little bot. mumbling under his breath.

"thanks for ruining the moment kid." Turning around to the Lizard thing. Acting like he didnt care, but couldnt help but watch Kagome out of the corner of his eyes.

"I do not know little Shippo. hmmm maybe Vash could tell us since he is the one who awoke me." she said as she turn t words him, making him think he cought him watching her.

"Ahhh... I don't really know. This planet is nothing but dessert and sea water. Ahh"

Vash was having to think quick, and was trying to answer when Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

"Vash what type of demon is that?" Kagome asked as she got near the beast.

"It's a Thomas, it's a crossbred animal of this world." Vash said as he looked at her inspecting the Thomas.

" From my world it looks like it's a dinosaur of some kind or maybe a mixture of a giraffe, camel, bird and lizard." Kagome said as she looked and felt of the beast.

"I know of those, from Kurou and you taught me about them Mommy." Shippo said outloud.

"Vash? So where to?" Kagome turned to them blond man.

"Hmmm we could head to Felmarl town. It is 965 yarz away from here. Or we could go to Lewiston town,there is also December, Dankin.."

"Yarz is what is that? Miles or yards or feet?" Kagome asked a little confused. Interrupting Vash as he was naming towns and city's.

"Yarz is what we use instead of saying yards, and mile is iles. The people on this plant dont say those anymore." Vash said as he gathered all the supplies.

"Ok. Why is there a town called December?Isnt that a month?" Kagome asked again.

"Again yes it is a month we just named a town after it." Vash said as he finished packing the Thomas.

"Well that also means you have towns for January, February march April may June July August September, October November and the December? That's real smart naming towns after months what did people forget how to name things?Oh I bet they even have towns called rock,sand or water too!" Kagome said while getting slightly annoyed.

Vash head dipped for a split second then he looked up and smiled "yep, Rock town is where we were. Water is about hmm..."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "My god, did humans get stupider over the last however many years I was asleep!They don't even know how to name thing right!"

Huffing kagome crossed her arms. Vash had to laugh at the sight she made. His deep laughter made Kagome blush and slightly angry at him.

Shippo finally piped in. "hey dose this Felnarl town have lots of electronics? I still need to fix my hand."

Kagome turned her attention from Vash to her Shippo. She was over by him instantly.

"I am sorry Shippo if it wasnt for me you wouldnt have gotten hurt."

"Mommy it was fine, I am here to protect you and love you til the end of time. so dont be sorry I got hurt mommy. I would do it all over again." Shippo said as he hugged kagome.

Vash stood there watching them. Then said." hmm not really Lewiston town has more. An that one is little futher down south then Fernarl."

Kagome stood straight up."Ok then lets go to Lewiston Town!"

Vash looked at her she such determination in her eyes. he chuckled as he got onto one of the Thomas's. looking down at kagome offering her his hand to help her up. Shippo gt on the other one Kagome looked down at the dress she was wearing, then back up at Vash.

She reached for his hand, he grabbed it pulling her like she was light as a feather. Placing her behind him. As much as he wanted her in-front of him he thought ahead on what would happen. Kagome latched onto his back, her tiny hands rapping around him. He shivered causing her to ask.

"Vash are you ok?"

Blushing he looked ahead, with a cat smile upon his face."yes."

"are you sure?" Kagome asked again.

"Yes quite sure." Vash said.

They rode t words Lewiston.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear readers

sorry I took so long to update, Doing 90 different things. Had to rewrite everything on all my stories again, not only that all my notes for the trigun world kinda got zap when my cousin crashed my computer.

~Wornwolf~

Note these are the websites I got their ruff estiment hight from. Since well they are all tall and half short so needed reference. These are the closet I could find...Yes made Vash little taller...He is extremly tall anyways!

Q/How_tall_is_kagome._like_because_she_looks_actaully_VERY_TALL_in_the_show_inuyasha...but_idk_most_ppl_say_5_1_or_5_4_but_i_think_she%27s_much_taller_than_that...what_do_you_think

question/index?qid=20090426195226AAX1TtJ


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun.

Note! I am going to start doing extreamly short chapters. If you do not wish for me to do this please leave a review. if you would rather for me to do this leave a review. ~Wornwolf~

Dust

Chap 0.1

As far as the eyes could see was a deasert plane with dust riding up and rolling on the littlest of the wind.

You could then hear a mooing from a animal of some kind, along with clinkering of each of the animals foot step.

"Vash when are we going to stop?! I am bored riding these things" Said a small boy ontop of one of the animal's he was riding.

"We just got to go a little futher Shippo"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun.

"We just got to go a little further Shippo"

chap 0.1 part 0.2

Said a women with a angel like voice. As she turn her face in the direction of the small boy.

The man that she was clinging to on top of the animal that they were riding gave a very pleasant sigh. When she heard that she turn her attention back to the man in front.

"Vash, is everything alright?" Said the women.

Vash sat up a little straighter,as he began to blush. looking straight ahead he answered her. "Yes, Ka-go-me"

He blushed a little darker and gave a big goofy smile as he slowly said her name. It was like sweet candy in his mouth.

"So how much farther do we have?" Kagome said without even noticing how weird he was acting.

"hmmm about 637 yarz... give or take since we are heading there instead of Felmarl town. but we are going to have to find another town or shelter soon or we going to be caught in a dust storm."

Kagome looked around there were some mountains in the distance, but nothing but sand as far as the eye could see and towards the sky. There were the sun {well Sun's} barley any clouds and there was very little wind blowing.

"Ah ok doesn't feel like there would be a storm coming, but since I am not native here I believe you even if you are little weird."

Vash started steering the Thomas towards the mountains.

"Vash, where are we going?!" yelled the little boy with red hair.

"We are making camp at the mountains til the storm pass." Vash said as he looked forward.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the small boy and smiled.

"It is alright Ship..." Kagome said until sand blew into her mouth.

Cough cough cough. "yuck! sand" spit spit.

Vash just kept looking forward trying hard not to laugh, at Kagome's poor misfortune.


	11. goodbye

I am going through hell. So this is my goodbye. I love my stories but I am wishing to finish them but I dont want any of my negative thinking in the way. I am sorry The stories are up for adoption if you are wanting them just message me please. again I am a horrible person for starting and never finishing just like my ex said. I am worthless. Again just let me know who adopts the story. It is first come first serve. Good bye everyone I will let yall know who adopts the story.

~Wornwolf~


End file.
